Stuck
by Jeri101
Summary: Stuck in an apartment with 14 crazy anime characters is bound to become crazy! Who will be the one to survive? Read to find out! The insaneness continues in the final installment, posted 6/5!
1. Day 1

Stuck  
  
The Authors:  
SailorMM: me/Rini  
SailorV: Mina  
Nayru Moon: Nayru  
RyokoJessie  
LilMisty  
Lunar  
Bunny  
Nikki Sheilds  
Sadye  
  
The Characters:  
Sailor Moon: Serena Tsukino  
Gundam Wing: Duo Maxwell  
CardCaptors: Meilin Rae  
Ranma 1/2: Ranma (-kun, hopefully the whole time) Saotome  
Outlaw Star: Jim Hawking  
Dragonball Z: Trunks (Mirai) Briefs  
Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi Masaki  
Digimon 01: Taichi Kamiya  
Slayers: Lina Inverse  
Oh! My Goddess: Keiichi Morisato  
Pokémon: Ash Ketchum  
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yugi Muto  
Escaflowne: Van Fanel (correct me if I'm wrong)  
Magic Knight Rayearth: Ferio (does he have a last name?)  
  
DC: Own no animes, though, wish I did.  
  
"Welcome contestants!" the announcer said to us. "You 23 people will be locked in this apartment for 6 weeks. Whoever is the last one at the end will win $1 million dollars!"  
I looked at Mina and rolled my eyes. "We're gonna win," I mouthed.  
"The rules are as follows: Number 1. No Sex (some boys groaned), Number 2. No drugs, that includes alcohol (Duo looks at what he's drinking and hides it behind his back). Number 3. No outside food. There is a refrigerator full. If you eat one small meal a day, it should last. Number 4. No going outside. Every four days to a week, a person will be voted off. If you wish to leave, you have to find a method of getting out. I think that's it, so... let the games begin!" He left and locked the door behind him. It locked from the outside.  
"Why don't we introduce ourselves," Mina said. "I'm Mina,"a medium girl with blonde hair in a braid with streaks lighter than her hair said.  
"Duo Maxwell!"  
"Jim Hawking."  
"Tenchi Masaki."  
"I'm Serena Tsukino!"  
"Trunks Briefs."  
"Ranma Saotome."  
"Ferio."  
"I am Van Fanel."  
"Lina Inverse!!"  
"Taichi Kamiya, but call me Tai."  
"I'm Meilin Rae."  
"Nikki Sheilds!!!"a tall girl with brown hair in a ponytail said.  
"Sadye Kawase," a tall girl with blonde slightly curly hair halfway down her back said.  
"Yugi Muto."  
"Lunar!" a ordinary girl with red streaks in her black hair said.  
"Bunny!! ^__^" a ordinary girl with long light blond hair that's was massed in a lot of buns atop her head and light blue eyes said.  
"Nayru!!" a ordinary girl with blue streaks running through her blonde braid said.  
"Rini!" I exclaimed. My brown hair with purple streaks bobbed up and down in a ponytail as I jumped.  
"Evil," RyokoJessie stated, a tall girl with spikey pink hair. She looked like a mix between Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo and Jessie from Team Rocket. We all stared.  
"Okay," Mina commented.  
"Evil, evil, evil," RyokoJessie screamed.  
"Going on then," Mina said, a strange look on her face.  
"LilMisty!"a tall young girl with a brown hair in a ponytail said. From what I heard, she was RyokoJessie's little sister, but they looked nothing alike.  
"I'm Keiichi Morisato."  
"And I am Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town."  
"P-Pikachu!!"   
"Huh?" we all said. We turned around to see a giant yellow mouse thing.  
"Pikachu!? What are you doing here?" Ash cried. "Go home now! You're not supposed to be here!"  
"Pika-CHU!!!" Pikachu yelled, electricity coming out of his body. We all were electrocuted, and then he disappeared.  
"How... different," Mina said.  
"Um, anyways... since we all know each other now, it will at least be a little easier to communicate," I commented, and looked around. "Hhm... 11 girls, 11 guys, and 1 interesting person, you know what that means... I get DUO!" I cried, glomping him.  
Mina said, "Well then, I get Jim," she put her arm around his neck.  
"Then I get..." Nayru looked around. "Ranma!" she cried, glomping him.  
"Hey!" I exclaimed, letting go of Duo, who was now able to breathe. "Ranma and Jim are both mine too!"  
"Stop being greedy, choose one," Mina smirked.  
"Um... uh..." I thought about it. "I DON'T KNOW! I WANT THEM ALL!"  
"Let's let the other girls pick," Nayru suggested.  
Serena looked around. "I get Trunks!" she cried.  
"I want..." Lina trailed off. "Keiichi," she walked over to him.  
"Uh..." he stammered.  
"Evil," RyokoJessie commented.  
Meilin walked over to Tai. "You're not as cute as Li, but you'll do," she finally said, after staring at him forever.  
"Evil, evil, evil," RyokoJessie muttered.  
"I get Tenchi!" LilMisty cried, running over to him.  
"Ferio is the one for me!" Nikki Sheilds cried.  
"I claim Van," Lunar said, walking over to him.  
"Evil," RyokoJessie mumbled.  
"Ash is mine," Bunny said.  
"I don't want anyone," Yugi and Sadye said at the same time.  
"Evil," RyokoJessie muttered, yet again.  
"Would you shut up?" I yelled.  
"Evil... but," We all stared; she said something other than evil. "I used to love a feather duster and I'm in love with Pokémon characters!" Everyone fell over anime style.  
"How can you like carton characters?" asked Duo.  
"Duo, you are a cartoon character," I said.  
"Oh yeah." Everyone fell over again.  
Trunks walked into the kitchen. "There's sure a lot of food in here!" he hollered to us. He came back out.  
"Let me see," Duo said. He walked into the kitchen.  
  
~15 minutes later~  
"Boy, I'm stuffed," Duo said, coming out of the kitchen.  
Trunks and I walked into the kitchen. He opened the fridge. There was only a little food left. "Damn," I said.  
"Damn Duo!" Trunks cried. "You eat almost as much as Goku. What are we gonna eat now?"  
"Uh..." Duo stammered. Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
~10 minutes later~  
"I'm bored," Lunar said.  
"Let's play a game!" I suggested.  
"What game?" asked Serena.  
"I don't know, Clue is fun and so is Life, but I don't think we have any games in this apartment. I wish we did though," I said. Two games appeared on the floor. Clue and Life.   
"That was weird," Nikki Sheilds said.  
"Evil,' RyokoJessie mumbled.  
"Does anyone wanna play?" Sadye asked.  
"No," everybody replied.  
"Um, ok. Hey, Lina! Can you make them disappear with your powers?" I asked.  
"I probably could, but my powers don't work at the moment," she replied.  
"Why?" I asked. "Is it 'that time of the month'?"  
"Just lay off," she yelled. Everyone looked at us. Some of the guys were confused. I just smiled. "Never mind," I said.  
"Evil," RyokoJessie stated.  
"I have a question!" Sadye blurted out. "Why do you all like anime so much? I think it's stupid and a waste of time to watch, I'd rather study."  
Everyone in the room stared right at her. "What?" she asked.  
"Kill her!" Nayru shouted. Everyone lunged towards her. I grabbed her out of the way and took her into the bathroom and closed the door.   
"Do not ever say that in front of anime characters and a room full of anime lovers. You don't want to die, do you?"  
"No," she croaked.  
"Then don't ever say anything like that again and tell everyone you were joking, okay?"  
"Okay." We went out of the bathroom. Everyone stood glaring at Sadye. She held up her hands. "It was a joke," she said. Everybody breathed and went back to talking to each other and they all stopped staring at her. We looked at each other. I sweatdropped.  
"Evil, evil, EVIL!!!!" RyokoJessie yelled.  
The door burst open. Two medics appeared, one with a stretcher and the other with a straight jacket. They put RyokoJessie into the jacket and onto the stretcher and wheeled her out. The whole time she screamed, "EVIL! EVIL! EVIL!" We could here her cries until we heard a door slam outside and a siren turned on. A car started and drove away. And everything was quiet again.  
Everyone sweatdropped. "I guess there's only 22 of us, now," I said.  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
AN: How was that? Good, bad, interesting, stupid, just plain retarded? Please review!  
~Kara~ 12/24/01, Updated 12/27/01 (some parts rewritten), Updated 2/6/02, added descriptions to the authors, so you can picture them!!! 


	2. The Insane Party

Stuck  
Chapter 2: The Insane Party  
The Authors:  
SailorMM: me/Rini  
SailorV: Mina  
Nayru Moon: Nayru  
LilMisty  
Lunar  
Bunny  
Nikki Sheilds  
Sadye  
  
The Characters:  
Sailor Moon: Serena Tsukino  
Gundam Wing: Duo Maxwell  
CardCaptors: Meilin Rae  
Ranma 1/2: Ranma (-kun, hopefully the whole time) Saotome  
Outlaw Star: Jim Hawking  
Dragonball Z: Trunks (Mirai) Briefs  
Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi Masaki  
Digimon 01: Taichi Kamiya  
Slayers: Lina Inverse  
Oh! My Goddess: Keiichi Morisato  
Pokémon: Ash Ketchum  
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yugi Muto  
Escaflowne: Van Fanel (correct me if I'm wrong)  
Magic Knight Rayearth: Ferio (does he have a last name?)  
  
DC: Own no animes, though, wish I did.  
  
Last time on Stuck: RyokoJessie went insane and was taken out on a stretcher and Duo ate almost all the food.  
Today on Stuck:  
  
"I am insane!" Nikki Sheilds yelled.   
"How nice," I said. It was the 3rd day we were in the apartment.  
"I am going insane!" Nikki yelled.  
"OK, can you shut up now?" Ferio asked.  
"No! Did any of you know I am claustrophobic?" Nikki asked.  
"Then why are you here?" Yugi questioned.  
"'Cause she forced me!" Nikki cried, pointing at me.  
"Heh heh," I said, sweat dropping. Nikki stopped pointing at me and got up. She started running around the room.   
"I must have Angel!" she kept yelling over and over.  
"Who da hell is Angel?" Lunar asked.  
"My aisha! I NEED HER!!" Nikki yelled, still running around the room.  
"Aisha?" Jim said, a strange look on her face.  
"Her neopet," Nayru explained.  
"What's a neopet?" Jim asked. Nayru, Mina, and I sweat dropped.   
"I'll tell you later," Nayru said.  
Nikki stopped running and looked at Jim. "You've never heard of neopets!?" she cried. Jim shook his head. "It's like, the best place on Earth, and soon I will be the ruler of it! MWHAHAHA!"  
"How... different," Mina commented.  
"That's my saying!" I cried. Mina sweat dropped.  
"I must go now! I will take over neopets, then return! BUH BYE!" she ran into the door and fell backward. Everybody sweat dropped. She got off, brushed herself off and ran to the back of the room. Everyone went onto the sides. She charged at the door, running right through it. There was a mark in the door in the shape of a person. We heard her running out the door. "MWHAHAHA! I WILL TAKE OVER NEOPETS WITH ANGEL BY MY SIDE! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" we heard yelling. Then her MWHAHAHAing faded out.  
"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen in my whole life," Tai commented.  
  
The next day, all 21 of us were gathered in the living room. "It's been 4 days, do you think we'll have to vote someone off today?" I asked everyone.   
"I have no idea," Trunks said.  
"Hey Nayru," Ranma slid on the couch next to her. "Do you think maybe later, we could, uh, you know, in the private room?" Ranma asked.  
"You JACKASS!" Nayru punched him into the wall. "It was in the rules, that we couldn't do that!"  
"Yeah, but they won't know we broke them!" Ranma said. Nayru pointed at the camera in the corner. "Oh," Ranma said.  
"What a jerk," Nayru cried, storming off around the corner. "Oh," she said, her head appearing at the side. "If you try that again, I'll be forced to tell everyone your secret. Tata!" she walked off. Every single person in the apartment sweat dropped and just stared at Ranma. All of a sudden, the announcer stepped through the hole Nikki made in the door.   
"Ready to vote one person off?" He said, a big smile on his face. He looked around the room. He saw the huge imprint of Ranma in the wall. He looked at the door, too. "Seems like there's been some turmoil in here," he commented. "OK! Now everyone grab a piece of paper and write down the name of the person who should be voted off next!" He snapped his fingers and a piece and paper and a pen appeared in everyone's hand. I looked around the room.   
"Who do I want to get rid of," I said. I carefully wrote down Ranma. I looked up and the announcer was just staring around the room.   
"Is everyone done?" he asked. "Good." The papers disappeared out of our hands. The announcer suddenly had a large hat in his hand with all the pieces of paper.  
"This is getting really weird," Meilin said.  
The announcer, with a big grin on his face, reached into the hat and pulled out a name. "Ash," he read.   
Ash stood up. "Hey! That not fair, don't you tally them up or something?" he exclaimed.  
"'Cause it's easier this way. No, off you go!" the announcer snapped his fingers and Ash disappeared back to Pallet Town. "Good Day!" the announcer said, walking out the hole in the door.  
"I am seriously freaked out, what about you?" Mina asked me.   
"Yes, this is really weird."  
  
~2 Days Later~  
The worst part of being in that small apartment was that there was only one bathroom. There usually ended up being a line and the bathroom was sorta gross since 20 people used it. During the day we just all chilled in the living room and dining room and at night there were 3 bedrooms with nothing in them, just sleeping bags. One room for girls, one for guys, and one for any one else who didn't fit in the rooms. Most of us, by this point, were starving, since Duo ate all the food. OK, now that you know more about this apartment, back to the story.  
Lunar slowly stood up and walked towards the bathroom. "Van's in there," Duo said to her.  
"Ok, I'll wait until he's out," she said, standing next to the door.  
About 10 minutes later, everyone just sat there, staring at each other. Serena yawned. "How boring," she said. Duo got up and walked over to the bathroom and stood next to the door.  
"Hey, where's Lunar and Van?" Sadye asked.  
"I don't know, probably in their rooms," said Bunny.  
In about 30 minutes a long line was beginning to form behind Duo. 10 people were in it. Duo banged on the door. "Hurry up in there!" he yelled. After about 30 minutes longer, almost everyone was in the line. We had tried the door, and it was locked. We banged on it a bazillion times.   
"That's it," Trunks said, coming to the front of the line. "I'm sick of waiting!" he cried. A ball of energy appeared in his hand and he threw it at the door. The door disincarnated. Trunks stood gawking, Duo, too. I ran to the front to see why they were gawking and looked in. At first I couldn't believe my eyes, but I guess the mystery was solved. On the floor was a broken camera, like the ones all through the apartment. Also on the floor were two naked bodies. Lunar and Van.   
"Ohmilord!" I muttered.  
"What in the..." Duo trailed off.  
"Whoa," Trunks said. Everyone ran up to see what was going on. Van and Lunar finally realized that everyone was looking at them. They both got out and ran into their bedrooms, after we cleared the way.  
"Oh my!" Mina exclaimed.  
"I never want to see that again!" LilMisty commented.  
"I'm out," Trunks said.  
"No Trunks, don't go!" Serena cried, grabbing his arm. Trunks tried to walk, but he just ended up dragging Serena. We followed him back into the living room. He was just about to go out through the hole when we all heard a tapping sound at the window. I looked at the window and saw a face.   
"Aah!" I cried, falling backwards, on my butt.  
"What in the..." Duo said, yet again. The face at the window was RyokoJessie. All of a sudden, the window fell into the room, not shattering, and RyokoJessie fell in.   
"Evil," she said.  
"I thought you were in the hospital!" Ferio said.  
"Evil," she said again.  
"Oh sis..." LilMisty said in a weird tone of voice. RyokoJessie looked at her.   
"What do you want?" she asked. LilMisty walked up to RyokoJessie and tapped her on the shoulder. RyokoJessie fell over, unconscious.   
"What did you do to her?" Tenchi asked.  
"Nothing, she always does that when I touch her..."  
"I know, let's throw her back out the window!" Sadye cried. We all looked at her. "It was just a suggestion to get rid of her."  
"What a great idea!" Mina exclaimed.  
"You pick her up and throw her out, okay Trunks?" Serena asked him. She let go of his arm and he walked over and picked RyokoJessie up and threw her out the window. Down a three story drop. Then Trunks ran out the hole in the door as fast as he could. "NO!" Serena yelled, but it was too late, he was gone.  
"I'm out too, especially after that bathroom scene," Meilin said, getting off the sofa and walking out.  
"This has been the most interesting day of my life," I said to myself. "5 down, 17 to go."  
  
*End Chapter 2*  
  
AN: Should I boost this to PG-13, you think, tell me! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE review! What did u think? Was it bad, good, or in between. I'll only know if you review! I know this chapter was short, but hopefully the next will be longer! Peace out minna-sans.  
  
~Kara~ 1/13/02 


	3. Games, Fun, & Good-byes

Stuck  
Chapter 3: Games, Fun, and Good-byes  
  
The Authors:  
SailorMM: me/Rini  
SailorV: Mina  
Nayru Moon: Nayru  
LilMisty  
Lunar  
Bunny  
Sadye  
  
The Characters:  
Sailor Moon: Serena Tsukino  
Gundam Wing: Duo Maxwell  
Ranma 1/2: Ranma (-kun, hopefully the whole time) Saotome  
Outlaw Star: Jim Hawking  
Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi Masaki  
Digimon 01: Taichi Kamiya  
Slayers: Lina Inverse  
Oh! My Goddess: Keiichi Morisato  
Yu-Gi-Oh!: Yugi Muto  
Escaflowne: Van Fanel (correct me if I'm wrong)  
Magic Knight Rayearth: Ferio (does he have a last name?)  
  
DC: Own no animes, though, wish I did. And I don't own any of the lyrics.  
  
Last time on Stuck: Nikki Sheilds ran out to take over Neopia. Ash was voted off. Trunks and Meilin left after the "bathroom scene", and RyokoJessie reappeared. Today on Stuck:  
  
"Hey guess what!" Jim cried proudly.  
"What?" SailorV asked.  
"I'm the pilot of a spaceship!"  
"Wow, guess what!" SailorV replied.  
"What?"  
"I'm an authoress and I can make anything happen!"   
Jim sweat dropped.  
"Well guess what!" I exclaimed. Everyone looked at me. "I'm the author of this story and I know what's gonna happen and who's gonna win!"   
Everyone crowded around me. "Who? WHO?" they cried.  
"I can't tell you," I replied. Everyone fell over.   
"Why not?" Tenchi asked.  
"Because it's gonna be a surprise!" Everyone sweat dropped. "I know!" I yelled. "Let's play a game to decide better!"  
"What game?" Yugi asked.  
"OK. I'm gonna divide you into teams." A visor appeared on my head, along with a pencil and paper in my hand. "Jim. Duo. Van. You are Team One. Yugi. Tenchi. Ferio. You are Team Two. Tai. Keiichi. Ranma. You are Team 3. Team 4 is Serena, Lina, and SailorV. Team 5 is Sadye, Bunny, and myself. And Team 6 is Lunar, Nayru, and LilMisty. Did anyone notice that each team has something in common with its other members?" Everybody shook his or her heads. "Team 1 is pilots. Team 2 is magical guys. Team 3 is normal guys, well except for Ranma, but it's not his fault," I looked around. Some people were confused. "Anyway," I continued. "Team 4 is girls with magic, except SailorV, but she's kool. Team 5 is normal people and Team 6 is interesting people."  
"What do you mean interesting?" Nayru screamed.  
"Well, Lunar's a hentai, and LilMisty is..." I trailed off and looked at her. She was growling at us... "LilMisty, and you're just plain interesting."  
"I resent that! I AM NOT FRICKIN' INTERESTING!"  
"Yeah whatever. You are and I know how to make you worse," I reached into my pocket and pulled out a bottle, opened it, and shoved one of the pills into Nayru's mouth. She instinctively swallowed it.   
"What was that?" she asked.  
"We'll all find out in 5 minutes."  
"Wait, was that the stuff you had in your other fic?"  
"Yeah."  
"But I thought we threw it out! OMAE O KOROSU!"  
"Well, I got more." Nayru was mad and she tried to choke me, but then...  
"Hey, hey, hey," the announcer said, coming through the window, which was still out, but not broken. "It's time to vote another person off! He announced. A paper and pen popped into our hands again. I thought and wrote down Lunar, just because of what happened the other day. The paper and pen popped out of my hand. "Alright, and the next one off is..." He reached into the hat and pulled a paper out. "Lunar!" the floor opened up and she fell through.   
"Where'd she go?" I asked the announcer. But before he could answer, we heard a huge crash in the kitchen. All 17 of us ran in and we saw... light. We now had a skylight. And on the floor, in the midst of debris, was a girl with a bandage wrapped around her head. RyokoJessie.   
"Evil," she muttered, as she got up and brushed herself off.  
"Not you again!" Tai cried.  
"Evil, evil, evil," she chanted.  
"I despise you," Bunny said to her. "You're so annoying!"  
"Evil," she responded.  
"I know!" Serena cried. She got up and tapped RyokoJessie on the shoulder, but it didn't work as it did before. "Huh?"  
"Only I can do that," LilMisty said as she walked up, tapped RyokoJessie and she passed out.   
"Yay! Now what do we do with her?" Ferio asked.  
At that moment the phone rang. Van walked over and answered it. "Hello?" he asked.  
"Heresy," the voice responded.  
"Heresy?" Van asked. RyokoJessie snapped immediately back to life.  
"TenchiJames!" she cried, and pushed Van to the floor and grabbed the phone. "Evil!" she cried into the phone.  
"Let's eavesdrop," Mina whispered in my ear. We went into the room for the other extension. This is what we heard...  
"Evil."  
"Heresy"  
"Evil, evil, evil, evil."  
"Heresy, heresy."  
"EVIL!"  
"HERESY!"  
"Evil, evil!"  
"Heresy, heresy, heresy, heresy!"  
Mina and I looked at each other. "What the heck?" I asked. We walked back into the kitchen. Everyone was really annoyed.   
"I am sick of hearing the word evil!" Lina cried, as RyokoJessie kept saying it into the phone. "Fireball!" she cried. A fireball hit RyokoJessie and she flew through the wall, making a hole. There was no other apartment there, so she fell to the ground outside.  
"I'll fix that," I snapped my fingers and there was no longer a hole.  
"OK. RyokoJessie is getting on my nerves and this is lame, I'm going somewhere else," Tai exclaimed, getting up and walking out of the apartment.  
"I agree, I am SICK of RyokoJessie and all you people too," Van stood up and followed Tai.   
"Well, that went well," Jim said.  
  
~4 Days later~  
"I'm bored," Keiichi said.  
"Me too," Serena agreed.  
"I have an idea! Let's do karaoke!" Bunny exclaimed.  
"Yeah, AND we can each sing one line from our favorite songs!" Nayru cried. Two microphones and a karaoke machine appeared in the middle of the floor.  
"Me first!" Serena cried, grabbing a mic.   
"I'll go after you!" Sadye cried, grabbing the other one.  
"Ok, when you sing one line, pass it to the next person. OK, let's start," I said.  
Serena turned on the microphone. "Testing," she said into it. It was loud.  
"Ow," Yugi commented.  
Serena turned it down. "OK, 1, 2, 3! There comes a time when you face the toughest of fights..." she passed it to Tenchi.  
"What would you do if someone's at home, crying all alone on the bedroom floor..." Sadye passed the mic to Jim.  
"Love will leave you crying, it's gonna hurt you, till your heart is dying..." Tenchi passed the mic to LilMisty.  
"Uh... Semenai de kesanai de makenai de dare datte motteru hazu yuzurenai mono..." Jim sang, and then passed the mic to Duo.  
"I want to tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start..." LilMisty passed the mic to Bunny.  
"Just wild beat communication ame ni utare nagara iroasenai atsui omoi karada-juu de tsutaetai yo tonight!" Duo sang, and then passed the mic to Mina.  
"Whenever, wherever, we're meant to be together, I'll be there and you'll be near..." Bunny sang, then passed the mic to Keiichi.  
"Dan Dan kokoro hikareteku..." Mina sang, passing the mic to Ranma.  
"Koi ni naranai ne soba ni iru dake ja..." Keiichi sang, and then passed the mic to Nayru.  
"Uh... uh...YAPPAPPA- YAPPAPPA- II SHAN TEN hashagu koi wa ike no koi..." Ranma sang, then passed the mic to me.  
"In love with you, do anything for you," Nayru sang, passing the mic to Yugi.  
"Nee aishitara daremo ga konna kodoku ni naru no?" I sang, passing the mic to Lina.  
"We've played this game before, but never quite this way, it's like an all out war..." Yugi sang, then passed the mic to Ferio.  
"Tachi mukau saki ni kawaita kaze Hageshiku fuki aretemo..." Lina sang.   
"The sunset melts into the deep blue see and turns a crimson shade, a wonderful free fall," Ferio sang. The tape stopped. We all bowed to each other. Then we cracked up.   
"That was so fun," Serena said, collapsing on the ground.  
"I agree," Duo replied.  
"And a partridge in a pear tree," a voice sang. We turned around to see the announcer dude. "Time to vote another person off!" he announced. The same routine happened again. But this time, I didn't want to vote anyone off, and I was still wondering what happened to them. I thought and finally wrote down LilMisty, because she was just plain interesting. The paper disappered. "And this time the weakest link is..." the announcer pulled out a paper. "Yugi," the floor opened up and he fell through.  
"Where do they all go?" Jim asked.  
"Well, they all go back to their homes and don't remember any of this. You'll only remember if you leave voluntarily. Have a good day." And with that, he vanished.  
"This gets weirder by the minute," Ranma commented.  
  
*End Chapter 3*  
  
  
AN: Well, how was that? Please read and review and btw, here's a guide to all the songs you heard...  
Guide:  
Serena: Power of Love, from the SMR movie.  
Sadye: What would you do? By City High  
Tenchi: Love will leave you crying, the opening to Tenchi Muyo!  
Jim: Through the night, opening to Outlaw Star  
LilMisty: Misty's Song, from Pokémon  
Duo: Just communication, opening to Gundam Wing  
Bunny: Whenever, Wherever, by Shakira  
Mina: Dragonball Z GT opening  
Keiichi: Opening to Oh! My Goddess  
Ranma: Don't make me a shrew, opening to first season of Ranma 1/2  
Nayru: Brightness and Darkness, Lady Une image song  
Me: No Need for Promises, opening to Escaflowne  
Yugi: A song they played in the episode with the battle with Weevil (I know all the words, I have it on this promo tape I got)  
Lina: Get Along, first opening to Slayers  
Ferio: Hold on to the dream, Magic Knight Rayearth opening  
  
~Kara~ 2/17/02 


	4. Crash Landing

Stuck  
Chapter 4: Crash Landing  
  
The Authors:  
SailorMM: me/Rini  
SailorV: Mina  
Nayru Moon: Nayru  
LilMisty  
Bunny  
Sadye  
  
The Characters:  
Sailor Moon: Serena Tsukino  
Gundam Wing: Duo Maxwell  
Ranma 1/2: Ranma (-kun, hopefully the whole time) Saotome  
Outlaw Star: Jim Hawking  
Tenchi Muyo: Tenchi Masaki  
Slayers: Lina Inverse  
Oh! My Goddess: Keiichi Morisato  
Magic Knight Rayearth: Ferio (does he have a last name?)  
  
DC: Own no animes, though, wish I did. I do own this story so please don't copy!  
  
AN: Please R&R! One more chapter after this! This will only be a five-part epic!  
  
Last time on Stuck: Lunar and Yugi were both voted off. Van and Tai left after RyokoJessie came again, and we all had a fun time playing karaoke. Today on Stuck:  
  
"Dear God," I prayed. "Please let me win this thing. It would mean everything-" I was cut off by an argument that burst out between Ferio and Keiichi, who were playing Chess. "To me," I continued. "If I was able to win-" this time I was cut off by Jim yelling at Duo for eating the last of the food. "The money. I would save it up for-" This time I was cut off by an argument between Nayru and Serena over Ranma. "College. I would love to have the opportunity to win this money-" THIS time I was cut off by the chess board hitting me in the back of the head and Ferio and Keiichi arguing over a move. I got up.  
"WOULD YOU BAKAS BE QUIET? I'M PRAYING!" Every single person froze and looked at me. Lina and Tenchi were arm wrestling and Lina took the opportunity to push Tenchi's arm over. Mina, Sadye, and Bunny were talking and Bunny stopped in mid-sentence and LilMisty stopped growling at us. "Thank you," I said. "And I would put it to good use," I continued. "Thank you God. Amen." I finished and got up off my knees and said, "You may now continue what you were doing." And that's when the noise burst out again. "AND KEEP IT QUIET!" I added. They all started whispering. "Hmm, guess I can control people," I commented.   
All of a sudden there was a scratching sound on the window (which we had put back in) outside. I turned and looked. It was a tree branch scratching the window, with a squirrel on the branch with a mouth full of acorns. The next thing I knew, LilMisty had leapt out the window and was trying to eat the squirrel. Then she fell out of the tree to fall 3 stories to her death.   
"Oh my!" Mina commented turning around.  
"Now that's not something you see every day," Duo said.  
"Tenchi!" a voice cried suddenly, outside the door, slowly getting louder, as if it was coming up the steps.  
"Lord Tenchi!" another voice cried.  
"Hide me," Tenchi yelped, running into the boys' room.  
There was a big bang as the rest of the door came crashing down. "Alright, where's Tenchi?" Ryoko yelled.   
"Where is Lord Tenchi, tell me!" Ayeka cried, right up in Lina's face. "Why are there so many girls here?"  
"Tenchi!" Ryoko screamed, looking all through the apartment. First she ran into the kitchen, then into the door less bathroom. "Tenchi where are you?" she cried.  
"Oh my lord Tenchi, please come out," Ayeka called as well.   
"Ah ha!" Ryoko cried, noticing the closed boys' room door.   
Her hand was on the doorknob, but Duo cried, "Hey that's the boys' room! Don't go in there!"  
"Oh, that's probably where Tenchi is!" Ryoko yelled. She opened the door. "Tenchi!" she called.  
"Lord Tenchi!" Ayeka called, running down the hallway after Ryoko.   
"Ah! Found you!" I heard Ryoko cry.  
"Oh Lord Tenchi, we were so worried about you!" Ayeka added.   
Ryoko walked out of the room dragging Tenchi. Ayeka soon stopped her. "Hey Ryoko! Why do you get to drag him?" she demanded.  
"Because Tenchi is mine! Isn't that right honey?" she asked Tenchi, running her hand through his hair.  
"Go away!" Tenchi cried, trying to break free of Ryoko's grip. Ryoko's hand tightened and Ayeka's face turned red.   
"I demand you to let go of Lord Tenchi's arm right now Ryoko!" Ayeka demanded.  
"Yeah, and whose gonna stop me? I'm taking Tenchi home," Ryoko vanished, and then reappeared right outside the door. "See ya, Ms. Prissy Princess!" she called, then vanishing again, Tenchi trying to get away the whole time.  
"RYOKO!" Ayeka exclaimed, running out behind her.  
"Man, I wish two girls would fight over me like that," Ranma commented. "Wait, more than that already do!" He sweat dropped.   
"BAKA!" Nayru cried, bobbing him with a mallet that appeared in her hands.  
"Hey guys, I want you all to sit down, I have an announcement to make," Duo said, standing up. I stood standing, just looking at the hunk that stood before me, named Duo Maxwell. "I-I'm-uh," he gulped. "I'm gay and I love-ve... Ranma."  
The next thing I knew, everything in my world went black as I heard some screams of "Whoa!" and "Oh my!"  
"Yo Rini! RINI? HELLO????" a voice called to me. I opened my eyes. "Dude you fainted, you okay?" Bunny asked.   
"Yeah, I'm fine," I said, sitting up and holding my head. "I just had a weird dream that Duo said he was gay and in love with Ranma."  
"Uh, Rini... That really did happen," Sadye said, walking over.  
I slowly stood up, as mad as one of those bulls in a Spanish bullfight (AN: Couldn't think of any other simile.). I glanced around and saw Ranma trying to stay as far away from Duo as possible. I ran over to Duo and shook him. "What the hell is your problem gaywad?" I screamed, shaking him by his shoulders. "Why did you hit on those girls if you weren't straight!" I screamed right in his ear.  
"I don't know. I guess I used to be straight, but now I have different feelings." Duo said in an almost inaudible whisper.  
"I HATE YOU!" I cried, slapping him. I walked away and went up to Jim and used him as an armrest. "Jim is my number one now," Jim just glanced at me.   
"Uh..." he muttered.  
"Hey! Back off missy, Jim is mine!" Mina said, marching over.   
"Then why do you make love to Gohan every night?" I asked.  
"Oh yeah," she responded, a dreamy look on her face. "HEY! That's classified!" By this time everyone was staring at us.   
"Heh heh," I sweat dropped. "Let's just drop it, okay?"  
"Deal."  
At that exact moment when Mina and I were shaking hands, the announcer walked in. "Time to vote off the next person!" he cried.   
I was really getting p.o.ed at the announcer. I sloppily wrote down Duo. When everyone was finished, he pulled out a name.  
"Good-bye, nice having you, Mina," she fell through the floor. "Ta ta," he said, vanishing into thin air.  
"Alright! Who wrote down Mina's name?" I yelled. No one moved. Slowly Jim's hand went up. "Why the hell did you do that?" I cried, shaking him by his shoulders.  
"Because I didn't want you two fighting over me!" Jim answered.  
"AGH!" I ran over to the wall and punched a button. The floor opened and Jim fell through. I punched it again and it closed.   
"HEY!" a voice cried, below.  
"You guys are starting to act weird and all the hot guys left, I think I'll go back to Darien now," Serena said, getting up and walking out.  
"More Ranma for me!" Nayru cried, running up to him, as he was still trying to hide from Duo.  
"Dumb asses," I muttered. Suddenly, I had a wicked idea, but my plans would soon be spoiled.  
"Do you hear that?" Sadye asked.  
I paused and listened. "Yeah, it sounds like a helicopter," Keiichi commented.  
"And it sounds right near us!" Ferio cried. Two seconds after Ferio said that, a helicopter came through the wall. We all ran scrambling for cover. The helicopter had the local hospital's logo on it.   
"EVIL!!" a voice yelled from inside. The helicopter blades stopped moving and a bandaged RyokoJessie came out of the helicopter. She had her arm in a sling, a bandage around her head, and a patch over her eye. "EVIL!" she yelled again.  
"How did she pilot that thing?" I asked Lina, who was hiding next to me.  
"No idea," she replied.  
"I am the evilest of the evilest!" She cried. "OH YEAH!"   
"Got ya!" Two medics appeared next to her. They must have ran in (since we had no door, thanks to Ryoko). "Stealing the helicopter is a crime!"  
"EVIL! MWHAHAHA! EVIL!! I love James and-" they cut her off, dragging her back into the helicopter to take it back to the hospital. "And Butch and TUXIE!" she yelled as the helicopter lifted off.   
"SORRY!" one of the medics called.  
"No problem," I snapped my fingers and everything returned to normal, we even had a door, a new window, and a bathroom door.  
"Thank you," Nayru said.  
"Amen," Bunny added.  
  
~Four days later (Hey! I have to vote another person off)~  
  
I yawned. I was so tired and wanting to get out of this place.  
"Good morning," Duo greeted Nayru, Bunny, and me, who were the only ones awake in the living room. He hyperly walked to the kitchen.  
"I hate Duo," I said, falling back asleep.  
Two hours later I was awoken by the cheerful announcer's voice. "'Nother one voted off today!" he yelled.   
"I hate you," I mumbled. I wrote down Duo's name again in big letters, and I know Ranma probably did as well, and some other people. He was annoying, gay, and had eaten all our food.  
"Peace out Duo!" the announcer said, Duo disappearing. "Peace out people! Hope you make it through!" and with that, he vanished.  
All of a sudden I remembered my plan from four days before. "We're all so bored and tired, I know a way to brighten our day and wake us up!" I walked into the kitchen and turned on the faucet and poured water into a bucket. Cold water. I walked back into the room "Here ya go!" I splashed every single person.  
  
*End Chapter 4*  
  
AN: Good, ne? I know it sorta is a cliffhanger! Especially if you think about Ranma! Please review peeps! And JA NE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Kara~ 3/2/02 


	5. The Grand Finale

Stuck  
  
Chapter 5: The Grand Finale!  
  
The Authors:  
  
SailorMM: me/Rini  
  
Nayru Moon: Nayru  
  
Bunny  
  
Sadye  
  
The Characters:  
  
Ranma 1/2: Ranma (-kun, hopefully the whole time) Saotome  
  
Slayers: Lina Inverse  
  
Oh! My Goddess: Keiichi Morisato  
  
Magic Knight Rayearth: Ferio (does he have a last name?)  
  
With a special guest star appearance from Tamahome from Fushigi Yuugi and Gourry from Slayers.  
  
Disclaimer: Own this fic and I do not own any animes, but one day I will be the creator of one! MWHAHAHA!  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome the conclusion or finale of the insaneness called Stuck! NO! I have to end my masterpiece! Anyway, when I am done this I will go back and redo some of my fics then work on some that are incomplete, then I will come back with a story called… no, I'm going to give it away, but it'll be very good, but none of my fics will ever come as close the humor in this! I know I have a twisted sense of humor, but Theresa (RyokoJessie) gave me a lot of the weird ideas (such as "the scene" in chapter 2, so dun blame me!). So credit to her. She's the one who inspired me. She came up with the basic plot (of being stuck in an apartment) and I developed it. So I guess I just want to say thanks for reading this and reviewing if you did, and at the end of this chapter please R&R!  
  
Last Time on Stuck: I forget and it's too late for my brain to think so… onto the finale!  
  
"Hey what was that for?" Ferio cried.  
  
"Yeah, now I'm all wet!" Bunny added.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Lina asked, pointing at Ranma. I looked at where she was pointing. Oops… I forgot about his little "problem", my bad.  
  
"That's Ra-" Nayru started. She was cut off by Ranma running up to her and putting his or should I say her hand over her mouth.  
  
"Say and you die," Ranma said. Keiichi was dumbfounded and just stood there. Ferio, figuring it out, started cracking up. He was rolling on the floor. Sadye looked equally confused, trying to figure it out. Bunny and I glanced at each other.  
  
"Uh oh," I muttered.  
  
Ranma came up to me. "And as for you," she said. "I will repay you by not gracing you with my presence."  
  
I blinked, trying to comprehend what she said.  
  
Ranma went into the bathroom. We heard water running and a splash. Then Ranma-kun walked out. "'Bye," he said. He punched a hole in the door and went through it.  
  
Sadye, realizing that Ranma had "changed sexes" fainted.  
  
I walked up to her. "Yo, Sadye," I said, waving my hand in front of her face. She opened her eyes.  
  
"That's it, I'm out of here," she said, walking towards the door. Before she walked through it, she turned around and said, "And you better behave when I'm not here," she turned around and walked out.  
  
We all looked at each other and cracked up. "What was that supposed to mean?" I asked.  
  
"I have no idea," Lina replied.  
  
"Lemme fix the door," I said, snapping my fingers. It went back to normal.  
  
"Now let's have fun!" Nayru cried.  
  
~7 days later~  
  
"I'm hungry!" Bunny whined.  
  
"It's 'cause Duo ate all the damn food!" Ferio said.  
  
"Why don't we order a pizza?" Keiichi suggested.  
  
"Because then we'd have to open the door, DUH!" Nayru said.  
  
"Hey Ferio. You call in the pizza, and Lina, you can blast down the door!"  
  
"Just bossing us around, aren't ya?" Lina said.  
  
"Yup," I nodded.  
  
"But wait, we don't have any money!" Ferio exclaimed.  
  
"We'll come up with some." At that moment the doorbell rang.  
  
'Who could that be?" Bunny asked.  
  
"I don't know, Lina, knock down the door."  
  
"FIRE BALL!" the door crashed down. Standing there was a guy in an UPS uniform with a huge box. I walked over.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This package is for this apartment, please give me the money," the guy looked up from his clipboard and I realized it was Tamahome.  
  
"Number one I didn't order anything and what are you doing as an UPS guy Tamahome?"  
  
"Give me the money and I'll give you the package and you can see what it is," he said.  
  
"I don't have any money!" I screamed.  
  
"Money or no package!"  
  
"FINE! I didn't order anything anyway!"  
  
At that moment the package began to move. I blinked. "Uhh…" And then the top of the box flew off and we all jumped back.  
  
"EVIL!!!" RyokoJessie cried, jumping out of the box.  
  
Tamahome blinked. Everyone in the apartment sweatdropped. "That was what I lugged all the way up the stairs? Who the hell is she?"  
  
"Evil, evil, evil, evil," she said.  
  
"She's no one I want. Hey everyone come here so we can put her back in the box." Nayru, Lina, bunny, Keiichi, and Ferio came over and we all managed to grab RyokoJessie as she screamed, "EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!" and we shoved her back in the box and me and Nayru sat on the lid.  
  
"Now what are we going to do with her?" Keiichi asked.  
  
"Get some tape and tape up the box then push it down the stairs," Bunny suggested.  
  
"Okay!" Bunny ran off to get some tape.  
  
"Hey, what about my money?" Tamahome asked.  
  
"Fat chance we're paying you for this thing!" I exclaimed.  
  
"AAH! I hate this job!" he stormed off down the stairs.  
  
"Here's the tape!" Bunny reappeared and handed it to Lina and Keiichi who taped up the box as me and Nayru were sitting on it.  
  
"Okay!" I cried, jumping off the box. I heard a muffled sound of "EVIL!" coming from inside. "On the counts of three we'll push it down the stairs," we all lined up behind the box.  
  
"Evil," came form inside.  
  
"ONE! TWO! THREE!" We all pushed the box and it went tumbling down the stairs.  
  
We heard keep crying evil until it ran into the wall at the bottom of the steps and then it stopped. "YAY!" we cheered.  
  
"Ya know what!" Bunny said suddenly. We looked at her. "I am really fed up with RyokoJessie and I'm going to make sure she never comes back and I'm leaving myself. Bye!" She started walking down the stairs.  
  
"Wait!" I cried. But it was too late, she was disqualified. She pushed the box down the next set of steps and disappeared behind it. "Oh well, we better go back inside before we get in trouble." We walked back into the apartment.  
  
"Howdy!" the announcer stood there. "It's time to vote someone off!"  
  
"Great," I muttered as a pencil and paper appeared in my hand. "Who to vote off now?" I thought and wrote down Nayru because if she was left then I would have a harder chance at winning. The paper disappeared and the announcer pulled out a piece from the hat.  
  
"And now I would like to say a warm good-bye to Keiichi, sorry!" he fell through the floor. "I'll be back for whose left next week," he disappeared.  
  
"That announcer dude freaks me out," I said to Nayru.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
"LINA!" a voice called from the hallway.  
  
"Oh great," she muttered.  
  
"LINA! Someone has told me you are here, are you?" Gourry appeared in the room.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here," she said.  
  
"Lina, I've been looking for you everywhere! Where have you been all this time?" Gourry hugged her.  
  
"I've been here," she answered.  
  
"Lina, we have to go."  
  
"Huh? Why?" She asked.  
  
"We have to go, come on Lina," Gourry grabbed her hand and pulled her out the door and ran down the stairs. Ferio, Nayru, and I stared.  
  
"Gourry let go of me!" I heard her yell.  
  
"As Colie would say, WOOOOOSH!" I cried. Nayru and Ferio looked at me. I sweat dropped. "Never mind."  
  
"Hey Rini, since Ferio, you, and me are the only ones left, we're going to have to fight to see who's gonna stay and who's gonna leave."  
  
"Fine with me, I'm ready when you are," I took a fighting stance.  
  
She took a fighting pose. Ferio got a bag of popcorn out of somewhere and sat down and watched.  
  
"HI YA!!!!!!" I went to kick Nayru and she dodged, trying to throw a punch at me. I caught it. "Hey, not too shabby. You're good."  
  
"I've been practicing," she went to kick me in the face but I turned and the kick landed on the back of my head. I fell down.  
  
"OW!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, holding my head.  
  
"Ohmigosh, Rini are you okay?" Nayru bent down to me.  
  
"I'm fine," I punched her in the face. She fell back. I went to kick her in the stomach.  
  
"Oh come on Rini, we shouldn't be fighting. We've been best friends since Pre-K."  
  
"Well, we are best friends still, but this is for the million dollars and I'll split it with you," I kicked her in the stomach and she blacked out. "Come here Ferio!" I cried. We dragged her out into the hall and I replaced the door.  
  
"Now that that's done I guess it's just you and me. One of us is bound to go crazy," I sat down on the sofa and he sat down the next to me. We sat there without saying a word for almost an hour before I stood up.  
  
"Alright, I can't take this anymore. I can't just sit here all day!" I got up and started to walk around. Then I heard a tapping.  
  
"What is that?" Ferio asked.  
  
"No clue," I answered. I turned around and saw RyokoJessie sitting on the windowsill again. I opened up the window. "GO AWAY!" I cried.  
  
"Evil," she answered. She grabbed my hand and then jumped off the windowsill, taking me with her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed as we fell towards the ground.  
  
"Evil!" she responded. We finally hit the ground, making a deep hole, but I didn't feel anything. "EVIL, EVIL, EVIL!" RyokoJessie chanted.  
  
"I HATE YOU!" I screamed, kicking her.  
  
"Evil?" she said.  
  
"AGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I started punching her.  
  
In the apartment I could hear. "Congratulations Ferio, you have won one million dollars!"  
  
"AAH! THAT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!" I screamed, hitting RyokoJessie as hard as I could. All of a sudden she disappeared and I was left alone in the hole. I sweat dropped and pulled myself out of the hole. I decided to go to congratulate Ferio and then head on home.  
  
As I was walking up the stairs, I ran into Ferio and the announcer dude. We then heard a huge crash in the apartment. We all ran back up the stairs and lying in the middle of the apartment was RyokoJessie.  
  
"EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she yelled.  
  
The End.  
  
AN: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Thank you for reading, now, review! Or I shall send my evil cats to get you, MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
~Kara~ 6/5/02  
  
Where are they now?  
  
Well, Ferio invested his money in the stock market and became a billionaire. He now lives in a mansion in the country.  
  
RyokoJessie graduated as the leader from the Idiot's academy and now makes speeches consisting of "Evil… evil… evil." She married TenchiJames and had a child named Ryo-owth who gets hurt all the time by her parents because she says "Holy…. holy… holy…"  
  
And as for me? I wrote my own anime with SailorV and we became sisters-in- law because she married Gohan and I married Goten. I wasn't really attracted to Duo anymore and the rest of the people I liked already had someone. I also became a popular authoress and then-"EVIL!" Hey, RyokoJessie, I'm telling the story not you. "EVIL! EVIL!" Agh! Go away! I keep pushing you away and you come back, doesn't that tell you anything? "EVIL!" Fine, if you want to type, go ahead.  
  
EVIL! The End…  
  
  
  
Or is it? 


End file.
